


The Creation of Werewolves

by 1_The_Purple_Donkey_1 (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Transformation, Attempted Murder, but it's not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/1_The_Purple_Donkey_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of the creation of werewolves as told by Snape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Creation of Werewolves

The origin of werewolves

Remus was in Snape's chambers, awaiting his wolfsbane. He shuddered as his delicate wolf nose caught the sent of the vile potion. Snape entered the room, a steaming goblet in hand.

"Snape" Remus said "Why do I have to do this? That stuff is vile." His question was met with a evil glare. "You do this, wolf, so that you can keep your mind and NOT turn into a murderous beast bent on ravaging the students"

"I know that Snape, it's just...You are so brilliant with potions. You invented the wolfsbane potion, why can't you invent a cure? You just stopped all research after you developed the wolfsbane, which is not like you at all."

Snape raised one eyebrow and smirked. "How kind of you wolf, to acknowledge my genius. The answer, wolf, is that there is no cure. It is impossible." Remus started to open his mouth to respond with a question. "Have you never heard the tale of the origin of werewolves, wolf?" Remus shook his head.

"Sit. Drink your potion. I will tell you, albeit grudgingly."

" _Long ago, before muggles even walked, wizards lived in tribes. One of these tribes is where this story starts. There were two brothers Malum, the eldest, and Bonum, the younger. Tradition stated the the elder son would be chief after their father's death, but Regio, the boys' father and the tribe's chief_  ,  _chose his younger son as heir to the throne. No one was shocked; even though it defied tradition, Malum was simply too aggressive to be chief and leader of the tribe. No, his peaceful brother was much more suited to the job._

" _Malum was angry though. He wanted power, he wanted the throne. And he was not one to let grudges go easily._

" _Three years after the declaration, their father died. Bonum was crowned and he took a wife, the lovely Laetus. This angered Malum more. He had wanted Laetus for his wife, he had wanted the crown to rest on his brow. His acted happy for his brother, but he was truthfully furious. His anger was hidden, but it was not gone._

" _That year was a harsh one. A drought ravaged the land. Plants withered. Herds left. There simply was nothing to eat._

" _Bonum and his brother were the best hunters of his tribe. So the two headed out, bow and arrows in hand, to find food for the starving tribe. Because of the scarceness of the game, they had to travel for days in search of even the smallest shrew._

" _One early morning Bonum awoke to see his brother standing on a boulder, bow in hand and an arrow cocked on the string. He was aiming at a wolf. The thing was nothing but skin and bones and it's hair was falling out in patches. It was clearly suffering just as much as their tribe was. And Malum was going to kill it._

" ' _Brother No!' Bonum's scream startled the wolf, who turned tail and ran. ' Brother, the wolf is suffering just as much as we are. It has no meat on it's bones, it could not feed our tribe. It's fur is in shambles, it's pelt would not keep us warm. Why would you harm the poor creature when it could not sustain us?'_

"  _Malum did not answer his brother, and instead he jumped off the rock and wandered into the forest._

"  _Three days latter the brothers were back in the same clearing where Malum had tried to kill the wolf three nights prior. Their trip had yielded little in the way of food; three quail and a scrawny rabbit. Night was falling so the brothers settled down for the night._

" _Malum's anger and hatred for his brother had been growing, festering inside him like a cancer. He decided that tonight was the night to extract his revenge._

" _He grabbed his dagger and, slowly and quietly, he walked over to his brothers sleeping spot. He slowly raised the dagger and poised, ready to sink it into his brothers heart. And then..._

" _SNAP!_

" _Bonum's eyes flew open. And he saw his brother standing over him, foot long dagger in hand._

" ' _AHHHHHH! Screamed Bonum. He squirmed and tried, desperately, to get out from under his brother. But he was pinned down. He couldn't move. He was going to die._

"  _Growwwl! A wolf raced into the clearing, snapping and snarling. It was the same emaciated wolf that Bonum had saved three days ago. It launched itself at Malum, mouth agape._

" _Man and wolf were locked in a death embrace. Man tried to plunge a dagger into the wolf, wolf tried to sink it's long and deadly teeth into the man's throat. Bonum turned and grabbed his bow. He had to stop his brother, he had to save the wolf._

" _His hands shaking, he raised an arrow to the string. Click! The arrow went as it snapped on to the bow. His trained fingers pulled the string back, back, back until it was even with his ear lobe. One, Two, Three... He aimed. Man and wolf were moving, he had to be sure about this shot, he would only get one shot. There. He had the target. He let the string go, and the arrow found it's target. It sank deep into his brother's chest and his brother fell, unmoving. He was dead._

"' _Wolf you saved me. Had you not given me that time, I would have died. I would not have even woken if you had not snapped that twig. Wolf, I owe my life to you. I would like to reward you._

"' _Your life has clearly been tough, and you have clearly suffered as much as my people have this summer. I would like to make your life easier. Wolf how would you like to be a man?'_

" _The wolf barked a sound that could only be interoperated as a yes._

"' _Very well. This spell will turn you human. But wolf, I must warn you, nothing good can come without something bad. I can turn you into a human, but I cannot remove all of the wolf from you. The wolf will always be there. And he will make his presence known, every full moon. You will transform into a wolf, but you will be no ordinary wolf. You will be stronger, faster, and more aggressive. You will seek only one thing; blood. Your bite will infect others, and turn them into beings like you. It will be a blessing and a curse. Do you still want to do this wolf?'_

" _The same bark as before answered him._

"' _Come to me then.' Bonum laid his hand on the wolf's head. 'hoc homine lupum' he whispered. A soft white glow flowed out of Bonum's hand and engulfed the wolf. When it faded a man was lying where the wolf was. 'Good luck, and may you live a long, fulfilling life' Bonum whispered to the man. He then gathered his his belongings and left the clearing. He never saw the wolf man again."_

Snape picked up a goblet and filled it with water. He took a sip and glared at Lupin.

"The spell was laid on by an ancient wizard. Their magic is not like our own. We have lost the way of their magic. Because of that, we can not cure werewolfism. I doubt that it could even be cured if we had the magic; it was such a definitive spell, and it was cast to fulfill a life debt. To undo it would be to undo the life debt. Even you, wolf, should know the ramifications that would have. This is the best we can do, so drink your dammed potion and deal with it you bloody wolf!"

Remus picked up the goblet full of the vile potion and downed it in one gulp. "Gah, that's nasty!" Snape glared a paint-peeling look at him and he quickly left Snape's chambers.

 


End file.
